The Pool Accident
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: It all starts by a small accident at the pool...


**AN: I sort of rushed this oneshot I know but hey it's ok I hope. I hope to make many more Tsuna/ Haru stories if you like this story that is, since we really don't have that many in that section so be on the lookout for those. Thank You for your time and don't forget to review. **

**The Pool Accident **

The water looked deep and inviting yet he sat on the deck with the sun beaming down on his half naked body from his open sky roof in the inside of his house. He watched his 'family' have fun splashing in the water.

"Tsuna are you not going to get in the pool," called Lambo laughing as he splashed I-pin yet again.

It was hard to believe Lambo was fifteen because sometimes he still acted like a five year old.

"Not right now," Tsuna responded leaning on the lawn chair smiling as Kyoko surprised her boyfriend, Gokudera as she splashed him with water.

Then he watched Yamamoto and his girlfriend, name Ciara start a water fight but Hibari told them to stop immediately or he would bit them to death. Forcing MM to try and calm her husband down. While Ryohei laughed saying 'water fight to the extreme', soaking his girlfriend Hana. Mukuro grabbed Chrome and pulled her to the other end of the pool trying to get away from the madness. Tsuna noticed Bianchi and Reborn began setting up traps at the bottom of the pool. Ken, Chikusa, and Fran got into some little argument. As for the Varia members, Lussuria was holding Squalo back from fighting XanXus. Levi was trying to make a pass at one of his servants, Mammon complained he should get paid to do this and Belphegor laughed hysterical at Squalo.

Connello, Lal Mirch, Giannini, Spanner, and Irie Shoichi didn't quit get into the pool instead they stayed near the edge. It wasn't as if the Vongola pool wasn't big enough for everyone it was. Even though the pool was indoors it was pretty wide and he made it felt like outdoors by making a roof that he could open and close like a football dome so if he wanted sun he could have it, if he didn't, he could close the roof.

Tsuna just felt like watching his family today. As the boss it's sometimes good to sit back and watch. Yet one thing that bothered him was he couldn't figure out where Haru was. She was usually here by now playing in the pool but no he didn't see her. He wondered if he should call her. As he reached for his phone next to beach table next to him it started ringing. Picking it up he answered, eager to get the phone call over with so he could call Haru and see what was taking her so long.

"Hello Tsuna speaking," Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry I am going to be really late. I might not be able to come until the party is almost over with, do you forgive me," said Haru on the other line.

"Yea sure Haru, it's no problem," said Tsuna.

"Okay Bye," said Haru.

"Bye," said Tsuna.

He shut his phone off and sat it back on the table sighing. He had gotten use to having Haru in his company and it really urked him that she might not come. She always worked so hard, he often wanted to make her stop and sit down. Shaking his head he went on with his party. They ate filet mignon and drunk some of the finest wine. Then someone got tipsy and broke glass near the pool. Soon everyone started to depart leaving a lonely Tsuna in the Vongola headquarters.

Until moments later when he heard the door bell ring, he walked to the door opening it and was surprised to see Haru. She was wearing a sexy black halter top dress and black heels to match. She had a light plastic bag in her hand.

"I know it's late and the party is over but I thought I'd hang with you for a little while if it's okay with you," Haru explained.

Tsuna nodded with a smile. "Come in."

The guards nodded and waved at Haru as Tsuna lead her to the kitchen she open a bottle of wine she brought.

"Thanks for coming," Tsuna told her.

"You're welcome but I am really depressed that I couldn't swim."

"Haru that is the whole reason I got an indoor swimming pool, come on you can still swim," Tsuna said.

Haru looked at Tsuna. "Okay but what about swim wear," she asked.

He put down his glass of wine and grabs hold of Haru's hand taking her upstairs until they reached a room. He opened the door and pulled her in also. She still blushes from the contact because her crush on Tsuna hadn't died down. She was calmer around him but she still very much liked him. He also grew into a very attractive man.

"Throw on a T-shirt of mines and a pair of boxer so you can swim," he told her. She blushed again.

"I will be in the pool room come down when your dress," he told her leaving her to pick out clothing.

Maybe it was because he was intoxicated but he begin to blush himself when he realized she be wearing his clothes. Still he walked to the Vongola pool and sat in the same chair as earlier. Soon Haru came into his view she was wearing an old black t-shirt of his and one his pair of grey boxers. If he said she looked hot that would be an understatement.

"Tsuna," she called.

"Yea," he answered.

"Are you going to get in," she asked.

"Maybe," he said, he was really content on watching her.

Haru didn't say anything more just walked towards the pool. Then he heard her cry out, "Ouch."

He looked up to see her near the pool, her foot slipped and she fell in. He also noticed she wasn't swimming but instead she was sinking. His heart beat fasten as he sprung to his feet and jump into the water. He was glad Reborn forced him to learn how to swim when he was a kid. He carried her out of the pool laying her on the deck. She coughed violently.

"Haru what happen you scarred me," said Tsuna.

"I stepped on something sharp and fell in the water. I tried to swim but the pain in my foot made it too hard to move," Haru choked out.

Tsuna without another word looked at her feet. He saw a sharp piece of sparkling glass sticking out her foot. Carefully he removed it and blood began to pour. Without thinking he picked up her leg and brought her foot to his lips sucking the blood away.

Haru began to blush. "Tsu-na," she called out.

He snapped back to reality but he picked her up and carried out the pool room and back upstairs to his room placing her on his bed. He walked into the bathroom then came out with a medical kit. He wiped at her cut with alcohol wipe and then put a bandaged on her foot.

"There," He said admiring his handy work. Haru giggled at his silliness.

"So you are okay," he asked Haru as he sat on the bed and laid back.

She turned to face him. "Never better," she breathed out heavily.

They started at one another for a while before Tsuna made a move and kissed her. Haru was a little surprised but she kissed him back then he pulled away. Tsuna was a lost at why he kissed her but the only thing that he could come up with is that he wanted her and he wanted to fed that desire.

"Haru I think I need to check for more wounds," Tsuna said.

Haru started to tell him that she didn't have any more wounds but he kissed her lips then her neck.

"See you have wounds all over."

She moaned as Tsuna sucked on her neck for a second before sucking on her lips aggressively. Stopping for a third time.

Haru said, "Yes I think I am hurt all over you should check out my other wounds."

"I will," said Tsuna as he kissed her neck again. "As a matter fact I will do a full exam," mumbled Tsuna.

He then placed a hand underneath the shirt of his that she was wearing. His hand crept slowly to her breast as he sucked on her neck. As he kneed her breast with one hand with his other hand he began running his fingers through her hair. Then he went back to sucking on her lips as she moaned below him.

He felt her thrusting her slim figure upon him sending him the message that she wanted him to do more to her aching body. Tsuna retracted his hands and used them to lift the shirt off of Haru. Since she wasn't wearing a bra he latched his mouth onto her left breast giving it a firm suck whilst flicking her nipple with his tongue making her nipples harder than they already were. His other hand began to run up and down her smooth thighs. Then he pulled off the boxers she was wearing leaving her fully naked and dripping wet.

"Tsuna," she moaned.

"Hmm…," he said having fun at what he was doing.

"Tsuna has on to many clothes, No fair," whimpered Haru then she let out a gasp as he bit her nipple gently.

He smirked as she flipped him over so that she was now the one on top. She began to unbutton his dress shirt. He then lay back as she place kisses on his bare chest. She raked her nails against his well fit muscles outing the form of each peck. He whimpered as she reached his belt, slowly unbuckling it with her tiny hands and using her mouth to unzip his pants. He helped her get him out of his black slacks tossing them carless on the floor. She then removed him of his own boxers throwing them with the rest of the clothes.

Tsuna felt her warm lips kiss the head of his cock. He watched her taste his hard cock, licking it up and down repeatedly before she eventually took the whole cock in her mouth. He grunted as she continued to suck until she tasted pre-cum.

"Slow down Haru or I will come," moaned out Tsuna but in response she quicken the pace letting him know that she didn't care.

He let out a loud grunt as he finally came into her mouth… she swallowed it all with pride. He stared at her with amazement for a little while before he became determine to pleasure her just the way she did him. Tsuna pulled her into his embrace kissing her lips tasting himself on her. Then he pushed her on her back. He crawled down to her soaking wet pussy spreading her legs wide. With one hand he rubbed her clit in a circle motion driving her wild, making her toss her head back and forth on the bed. Placing his other hand on the inside of her thigh he lowered his head sucking on her vagina lips. He stopped rubbing her swollen clit and plunge a finger in side her making her let out a meow like sound and grabbing a hand full of his hair and gripping the bed.

Tsuna replaced his finger with his tongue licking at Haru's clit like a sex deprived man. He felt Haru tremble at his touch as she grinded her hips into his face moaning his name as she came all over him. His hands grasped her hips, he pulled her harder into him as he devoured her drenched pussy, licking her until she came a second time, bathing him in a sea of her juices.

After he clean up her mess he pulled his face away from her nectar bringing his lips back to her face, taking her lips once more. He settled her over his thighs as he rammed inside of her making her scream out how amazing he felt. She kissed him as she started to ride him, pulling herself deeper as her hips rotated and angled forward. She could taste herself on his lips and smell her own musk on his cheeks. He grounded his hips into her literally fucking the shit out of her. He could feel his body about to lose control, he pump faster sweat coming off his brow, he grunted against her mouth as he felt her walls clench down on him as she came for the third time that day. Soon after Tsuna came also breathing hard as they gasp for air. He laid back and she snuggled against his chest as he pulled the soft blankets over their naked bodies.

"Tsuna, thanks for giving me that exam, but I think I will need daily checkups from you often to fully heal," breathed out Haru.

"As your doctor I fully agree with you but I don't want you to heal if you want be able to see me afterwards," said Tsuna.

"Doctor Tsuna who said I will ever heal," laughed Haru.

Tsuna smirked throwing his arm around Haru's body. They went to sleep knowing that they would be connected with one another for life by desire and love.


End file.
